Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, data, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting simultaneous communication of one or more wireless communication devices with one or more base stations.
A problem that must be dealt with in all communication systems is interference. There may be problems with decoding the signals received. In wireless communication, one way to deal with these problems is by utilizing channel state information (CSI) feedback. As part of channel state information (CSI) feedback, a wireless communication device may send channel quality indicator (CQI) values to one or more base stations. The one or more base stations may use the channel quality indicator (CQI) values to schedule wireless transmissions.
The use of codebooks allows a wireless communication device to indicate to a base station the format of channel state information (CSI) feedback. Different codebooks can provide different benefits. For example, some codebooks provide increased payloads, some provide high feedback accuracy and some codebooks provide low overhead. Benefits may be realized by using adaptive codebooks for channel state information (CSI) feedback.